


Incubus Princess

by damianwayne



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, hiyori is a spoiled princess, incubus au, past Nagisa/Hiyori... but like FWB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: "Jun-kun! You don’t understand! I need your dick or I will die!""Then die."Hiyori is an incubus, but Jun won't agree to sleep with him, so he has to settle with cuddles.





	Incubus Princess

**Author's Note:**

> hiyori and jun live together here! they live in dorms it just made sense to me why else would they *secretly* adopt a dog together

 

Nights were for sleeping.

It were one of the few times, Hiyori wouldn’t bother Jun. The only other time being class, as they weren’t in the same year. Not that Hiyori really cared about that often, because sometimes he’d come to Jun’s classroom to bother him about something.

The night, however, was Jun time. Hiyori was still there, not too far away from him, since they were sharing a room, but the princess was sleeping and wouldn’t bother him. Most of the times it was Jun, who’d have to wake him up. It was really annoying, getting Hiyori out of bed in the morning was one of the worst things to do. He really was a princess, after all.

Either way, when they were sleeping, Hiyori wouldn’t bother him, since he was sleeping too.

Until this night.

"Jun-kun, Jun kun!"

Jun was still half asleep when he noticed a heavy weight on top of his body. He opened his eye to see Hiyori towering over him in the darkness.

God, what did he want now? "Go to sleep, Ohii-san," he mumbled and closed his eyes again.

"So mean! Jun-kun, wake up!" Hiyori started shaking him by his shoulders.

"Stop shaking me!" Jun groaned loudly. It was in the middle of the night, it was way too early for Hiyori to get into one of his moods. "What do you want?" He turned around, since he was lying on his side to get a better look at his annoying senpai who was sitting on top of him, straddling his hips. Jun sat up and noticed, that Hiyori wasn’t wearing a shirt. There was something else different about him, but Jun couldn’t tell. He was still way too tired for the antics of his senpai.

"Your dick!"

Jun blinked. Once, twice. Then, he lied down again and closed his eyes. "Go to sleep."

"Jun-kun! You don’t understand! I need your dick or I will _die!_ "

That was a new way to get his attention, Jun thought. "Then die," he said, still with his eyes closed.

"Jun-kun, look at me!"

"What?!" Jun snapped and sat up again. That’s when he noticed what else was different about him. "Why do you have horns." It wasn’t a question, more of a statement.

On top of Hiyori’s head were two small horns poking out of his curly hair. It was dark, so he couldn’t exactly tell the color, but they were there and were slightly curved to the back.

"Yes! Amazing, right? You can touch them too, if you want!"

"Take them off and go to sleep," Jun said.

Hiyori pouted. "I can’t just take them off!"

Jun sighed. What was going on in the head of his idiot roommate? He reached out his hand and started tugging at the horns.

"Ouch, Jun-kun! That hurts! That’s not what I meant when I said you can touch them!"

"Why aren’t they getting off?" Jun asked, tugging even harder. Hiyori slapped his arm away.

"Because they’re real! They’re my horns!"

Yeah, definitely a weird dream. Jun just let himself fall back onto the mattress. "Don’t be so loud, you’ll wake up Bloody Mary."

"Hey! Wake up! Jun-kun, don’t ignore me! Look at this! Look at my tail!" Jun would’ve ignored him, if said tail wouldn’t have touched his hand.

"What the fuck." Before he could grab the tail, Hiyori jumped back.

"Don’t you dare! It hurts, you know? Jun-kun, you’re not nice at all! You don’t exist to hurt me, you know?"

"Where did you get a tail from?" Jun asked.

"That’s what I’m trying to tell you!" Hiyori let out a dramatic sigh. "I am an incubus!"

"It’s like 3am," Jun said back.

"Jun-kun, listen when I talk!" Hiyori sat up on his knees to reveal his entire form. He was almost completely naked, apart from his strings. There were the horns on top of his head, a long thin tail with a sharp end and… wings. Wings that slowly unfolding behind his back. Fully spread, they weren’t that big, but still. Why the hell did he have wings?

"Do you believe me now?"

"Turn around," Jun said.

"Oh… Jun-kun, you’re really assertive." Hiyori giggled and turned around, but all Jun did was tug on the wings. "Ouch! What are you doing!"

"They’re real," Jun whispered. He could clearly see how those dark wings were coming out of Hiyori’s flesh.

"Of course they’re real! Stop doing that, it hurts!"

Jun traced with his finger over the surface of the wings. They felt hard, a little bit like leather and- Hiyori let out a moan.

"What are you doing?"

"I’m sensitive there, you know!" Hiyori folded his wings together again and turned around.

"Can you fly?"

"Ahaha, of course I can! I’m Hiyori after all," Hiyori said.

"Fly."

"Okay, they’re too small… That’s not what matters now! Listen to me, when I speak, Jun-kun! How many times do I have to teach you that? Either way, I’m an incubus and in need for your d-"

"No," Jun replied.

"What?"

"I said no. I refuse."

Hiyori’s face dropped. "But- Jun-kun! Don’t you care for me? I will _die_!"

Jun shrugged and Hiyori let out a whine. "How does it work in the first place?"

"Ah, I’m glad you’re asking! The Tomoe family is a Clan that has been passing down the gene of the Incubi and Succubi for generations! I am an Incubi, as my father and his mother before him! During the night, when our hunger awakes, our true form does too! What do you think? Am I not beautiful?" His wings unfolded again and Hiyori smiled brightly at him.

Jun didn’t comment on that. "So?"

"So? Jun-kun, you should be honored I chose you! We Incubi need to be embraced to gain energy! Or we will die!" Hiyori tilted his head. "Jun-kun, don’t refuse my offer!"

"You’ll die?" Jun asked.

"Yes, yes! So, hurry up, Jun-kun!"

"Good night, then." Jun lied down and wanted to put his blanket over his body again, but Hiyori stopped him.

"Jun-kun, I’ll die!"

Jun let out a long sigh. Hiyori was as troublesome as ever, incubus or not. "You just need to be embraced, right?"

"Exactly!"

"Get off me first."

Hiyori did that and Jun opened the blanket. "Get under here."

It was dark, but Jun could swear Hiyori’s eyes were sparkling as he quickly crawled under the sheets and pressed his body against Jun.

"Good night."

"What?"

"You just need to be embraced, right? You don’t exactly need to have sex."

Hiyori hesitated. "Yes, but-"

"Ohii-san, you’re so troublesome. Just go to sleep and get your energy."

Hiyori let out a whine and started to drum on Jun’s chest with his fist lightly. "So mean, Jun-kun!" He stopped then and snuggled himself under Jun’s arm.

"Fine, this will be enough for now."

Jun closed his eyes again. This was probably just a dream. There’s no way he was sleeping with a half naked Hiyori pressed against his body who had wings, horns and a tail because he was an incubus. No way.

* * *

 

 

Sprawled with Bloody Mary on his lap, Jun was sitting across Hiyori on his bed. They were still wearing their school uniform, haven’t had the time to change yet. Hiyori was smiling at him like always, no horns, no wings and no tail. He was just the normal Hiyori Jun knew. Not that he was much normal to begin with.

"How does this whole Incubus thing work?" Jun asked, petting the dog on his lap.

"Yes, yes, you have questions, right? I already explained it to you last night! I’m an incubus, like everyone in my family! Ah, not my mother, though," Hiyori replied.

Jun couldn’t believe that the entire Tomoe family were incubi. He had met them before and it was hard to imagine them all with a tail, horns and wings. He wouldn’t believe it, if he hadn’t seen it himself on Hiyori.

"How?"

"How? Who knows? It’s a curse and a blessing for my family! We’re a special family, you see? I’m a Tomoe after all, haha!"

"Ohii-san."

"Ah, right. My other side only comes out when I intend to feed on a person!"

With 'feed' he meant to have intercourse with someone. "You…" Jun cleared his throat. "You really wanted to have sex with me?"

"Yes! I was low on energy."

God, he was so stupid. Jun couldn’t believe this guy, but that was a given. "You wanted to sleep with me… because you were low on energy."

"Ah, do you have to repeat everything, Jun-kun? Fine, fine, you’re younger, I can explain it to you. See, today I’m full of energy! And you see, my appearance from yesterday, is not my complete form!" Hiyori raised his hands. "My wings will grow bigger and so will my horns, the longer I stay with the same partner!"

Jun blinked. "How big will they be?"

"Big enough so I can fly! We can’t just reveal them all the time, though. Only when we intend to feed!"

Jun sighed and rubbed his temples. "And you decided to feed on me."

"Yes, Jun-kun! You and I are two souls in the same body after all! You were born for that, right?"

Jun was used to Hiyori being troublesome. Really, living with him and spending almost the entire day with that guy made him get used to it. Hiyori could be really annoying, always bothering him, he was a princess after all.

Jun did mind, but on the other hand… he didn’t mind _that_ much. For some reasons, it made living as an idol easier. Or worse, maybe it’s just what he told himself.

But this? This was far too much. You can’t just tell a guy you want to have sex with him because you were _low on energy._

"Are you used to this?" Jun asked.

"Eh?"

"Who did you feed on before?"

"Oh! You know, Eve's leader, Nagisa!" He just said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You and Nagisa… had… sex?"

"Yes. Oh, is it that you’re jealous, Jun-kun? Don’t worry! I’ve chosen you as my partner now!" Hiyori put his hand on top of Jun’s, which was resting on Bloody Mary’s head. "Do you want to do it now?"

"Ohii-san…"

"Yes?"

"You’re really troublesome," Jun said. "I won’t just sleep with you just because you need it."

"But I’ll die!" Hiyori pouted, the princess he was just wasn’t used to not getting what he wanted.

"You won’t die, right? You just need a bit energy. Like last night." Honestly, Jun wasn’t sure why he just let him do that. Maybe it was because he had been way too tired at that time and just wanted Hiyori to shut up for the time and go to sleep? Or because he thought it was a dream?

"But…"

"Or is there a problem?"

"It’s not the same! I won’t restock energy as fast!" Hiyori crawled forward. "You just have to let me feed on you!"

Heat spread across Jun’s face, making him leap back. "You-" That stupid ohii-san. He really didn’t know what he was talking about! "You can’t just do that!"

"Why not? Jun-kun, we’re partners! It’s okay!"

"I-It’s not okay!"

"Jun-kun’s a shy maiden! You’re a virgin, right?"

"Shut up, that’s none of your business," Jun shot back. Of course he was. When should he ever have sex? He was way too busy being an idol to even think about that. He had thought Hiyori was the same, but he was older after all…

On top of that, he was an incubus. He didn’t seem to care that much. He guessed it was different for them, they’d sleep with anyone if they were able to feed on that person.

"You’re really immature, after all… I’ll teach you everything, just listen to me! I’ll assist you, don’t worry!"

"That’s not the problem!" Jun couldn’t just have sex with him. That was out of the question. A line he’d never cross, especially not when Hiyori just wanted to do it because he needed it. Call him old fashioned, but Jun couldn’t imagine having sex when they didn’t have feelings for each other.

"Jun-kun…" Hiyori lowered his head.

"You won’t die if I’ll just let you do what we did last night, right?" Jun asked. "That should be enough."

The other male lifted his head again and smiled brightly. "Jun-kun, you’re okay with that? I have to feed way more that way, though, every day!"

"You’re exaggerating now."

"Haha, you read me well! But if I’m more energetic our idol work will improve, right, right? It’ll only benefit us both! You’re my slave, right? You do as I’m told!"

At that moment, thousands of thoughts went through Jun’s mind. "Fine," he said. "Every second day."

"Don’t get cheeky, Jun-kun! Every day!"

"Every second day."

"I’ll die!"

"Then die."

Hiyori let out a whine and let himself fall on the mattress. "Jun-kun, I’m feeling weak!"

Jun closed his eyes. How was he able to deal with this guy? Why did he still put up with him? In the back of his mind, he knew the answer. Jun started not to make too many movements in order not to disturb Bloody Mary, when he reached out to Hiyori.

"Ohii-san, you’re so troublesome," he said, as he put his hand on Hiyori’s cheek. Hiyori smiled at him in response and put his hand on top again, holding it in the place and leaning into the touch.

"Do you expect me to thank you for this?" Hiyori asked.Jun shook his head. He was way too used to Hiyori by now. "Good, because I won’t!"

 

* * *

 

Actually, not much changed between them.

The revelation that Hiyori was an incubus and apparently there were more of his kind in the world threw Jun off at first, but he got used to it quickly, just like he got used to a lot of Hiyori’s antics.

They were just like before, except that Hiyori was now way more touchy. Jun was pretty sure he just used his 'condition' as an excuse. There was no way he needed to feed on Jun so often and most of the times he didn’t even do it.

When Hiyori was feeding on him, Jun could feel it. The first time it was during his sleep, so he didn’t notice it much, but the following times he was wide awake.

He could feel the energy being taken from him, but it didn’t affect him much. It made him feel drained for a very short time, not even an hour, and then he was back to his usual self.

So yes, he noticed whenever Hiyori was just laying his head on Jun’s lap and pretended to feed on him even though he wasn’t. He didn’t even bother to transform himself.

It was really bothersome, Hiyori thinking he could do what he wants with Jun. But it wasn’t like Jun was stopping him from it. Why? He didn’t know. He complained about it, but didn’t push Hiyori away when he crawled into Jun’s bed at night and tugged himself under Jun’s arm, sprawling his limbs all over Jun’s body.

"Jun-kun, are you done with homework yet?" Hiyori asked him.

Jun had managed to make Hiyori leave him alone during the time he was doing homework. Honestly, did Hiyori never do his homework or why was it always him who was bothered by Hiyori?

"Yes," he replied, getting up from his chair and sitting on the bed.

"Good! Let me feed on you!"

"You’ve fed on me last night already," Jun replied.

"Ah, don’t get cocky, you’re my servant after all, right?" Hiyori jumped on Jun’s bed and put a book on Jun’s lap. "Read for me!"

"What are you, five?"

"Yep, yep!" Hiyori let himself fall down on Jun’s lap. He was used to this already, Hiyori sprawling himself on Jun’s bed while using his lap as a pillow.

Jun brought up the book to look at the cover. "I refuse," he said and put the book on Hiyori’s head.

"Jun-kun, you can’t refuse!"

"You can read it yourself!"

"I like it better when you read to me!"

Jun blushed and he was glad that Hiyori had his eyes closed, so he wouldn’t see or would tease him for it. "Do I have to?" He didn’t need to wait for an answer, he already opened the book. "You’ll have to do something in return."

"Yes, I refuse!"

"Why can you refuse, but I can’t?"

"You know why, Jun-kun! And now hurry up! I want to know what happens! I’m on page 37 already!"

"Already," Jun repeated quietly. The book was… ridiculous. Hiyori liked cheesy romance novels, but was most of the time too lazy to read them himself. That, or he just thought reading was beneath him. Jun wasn’t so sure himself, but he thought for sure that this ohii-san’s choice of novels were horrible.

"Master of Seduction." He flipped through the pages to get to the 37th one.

"Page 37, Jun-kun! That’s when they get steamy!"

Jun closed the book again. "I won’t read that to you."

Hiyori turned his head and opened his eyes, looking directly into Jun’s eyes. "Did you forget who you are? I’m at the top and you’re at the bottom! Read out to me."

"I’m pretty sure you wanted me to be on the top," Jun blurted out.

Hiyori narrowed his eyes before laughing. "Ah, Jun-kun, if you want it that badly…"

"Quit it, Ohii-san. Fine, I’ll read it."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hiyori had told Jun that he wasn’t feeling well today, so they didn’t have practice. Jun had been to the library and when he returned, he saw Hiyori with Bloody Mary on his lap.

"You should stop that. It looks ridiculous."

"It doesn’t! Look, he’s beautiful!" Hiyori smiled brightly and turned Bloody Mary to Jun, so he could see the sparkly diamond collar Hiyori had recently bought for him.

"Take it off."

"No! Our child has to be just as sparkly as us, right? He has to take after his parents!"

Jun was pretty sure _he_ wasn’t sparkly. "No, I won’t let our child walk around like that," he blurted out, which only made Hiyori smile brightly at him.

"Ah, you finally admitted it! He’s _our_ child!" Hiyori turned to Bloody Mary. "Did you hear that? Jun-kun’s not that dense after all!"

"Really, getting called dense from ohii-san…" Jun shook his head. "Did you really went to town just to buy that?"

"No, I have way more!" Hiyori pointed at the shopping bag that was next to him. "Next time, you should go with me! Really, you’re here to carry my stuff, right? I had to take someone else with me to carry it!"

"You didn’t tell them the collar was for our dog, right?" Jun asked. Since they weren’t allowed to keep dogs and were keeping Bloody Mary secretly, this would get them in trouble. It has gotten harder recently too, Bloody Mary wasn’t a small pup anymore. He wasn’t going to be that big once fully grown out anyway, but he was getting way more energetic and Jun was worried over how long they were able to keep him secret.

"No, of course not! I told him I bought it to put on you!"

"Ohii-san, that’s worse."

"You ignore me for Bloody Mary way too often, Jun-kun, I get jealous! You should be my dog!" Bloody Mary let out a whine in Hiyori’s arm. "Ah, you’re mine too, don’t worry! Yes, that’s a fine Hiyori!" He buried his face into Bloody Mary’s fur and for a moment, Jun thought Hiyori really wasn’t annoying.

This was… actually really cute.

Jun hated this, because those moments became more frequent recently. To the point where he really didn’t mind when Hiyori just snuggled up to him all the time.

Actually, he started to like it. Especially, when he really was feeding on Jun’s energy. It felt… different. Even though it drained some of his energy, it was exciting and made him feel something he didn’t really want to feel.

Jun couldn’t describe it, but that warm feeling that was spreading from his chest, was getting more frequent recently. Even when Hiyori wasn’t feeding on him. Even when he just did something really simple.

"What else did you buy?" Jun asked and opened the shopping bag. "What’s this?" He took out the content and put it on the floor, before he realized what it was.

"Ah, condoms and lube! You need that for sex, you know? Do you want me to teach you, Jun-kun? You’re really inexperienced after all, right?"

Jun’s face turned red immediately. "Goddamn, what are you… why did you…"

"These condoms have flavor!" Hiyori raised the package. "They come in various flavors, but I like strawberry most! I think they should be your size, right?"

Jun blinked. "What?"

"The lube is strawberry flavored too!" Hiyori raised the lube in the air. "I would’ve asked for your preference, but it doesn’t matter right?"

"Ohii-san…" Jun couldn’t believe this idiot right now.

"Yes?"

"Again: I won’t have sex with you." He really thought Hiyori had dropped that already. Since the other male surprised him at night and told him he was an incubus, months have already passed. They’ve come to a routine where Hiyori fed on him every other day, and would cuddle him whenever he liked. Why was he bringing this up again.

"Why?"

"Why?" Jun was surprised. Hiyori hadn’t asked that before. "I can’t just sleep with you. I can’t do it with someone I’m not dating."

"Let’s date!"

"Don’t be ridiculous." Did he think this was a joke? "We need to have feelings for each other. Forget it now." He can’t just date Hiyori, when his only motive was to have sex because he was an incubus. Hiyori was a princess after all, he didn’t care for his servant’s feelings, right?

Hiyori didn’t say anything and just gathered the things and put them back in his bag.

"I’ll leave the collar on!"

Jun didn’t say anything. "What will we do with him during our live with Eden?"

They were invited to a big live as the unit Eden. They were as popular as ever, the most popular unit in their age group after all, so it wasn’t surprising they were invited all over the country to do jobs. They’d have to stay in a hotel for two nights, and there was no way they could take Bloody Mary with them.

"We could leave it with my family!" Hiyori suggested. "They’ll take good care of what is mine!"

Jun hesitated. "Do they know you keep a dog in secret?"

Hiyori nodded. "Of course I told them! I told them about us too!" Jun knew he was close to his family, but he didn’t think he was _this_ close.

"What?"

"They tried to give me advice on how to seduce you, but I’m not taking advice from anyone. I’m Hiyori after all, it has to go my way!"

Jun ran his hand through his hair. Hiyori continued babbling like always, he loved his monologues. Jun was pretty sure he just liked listening to his own voice. "Let’s leave him to your family then."

 

 

* * *

 

They took a break earlier than usual.

Eden was a strong force, the strongest unit after all. Of course, one of the reasons they got this far was their sly methods, most of them being Ibara’s. That wasn’t the only reason why, though.

Sometimes, Jun forgot that his 'princess' was more than just a princess. It wasn’t like Hiyori was just a spoiled brat, who wanted everyone to dance how he wanted to. He had talent, of course, and every time Jun watched him and followed his advice, he realized it again.

How amazing Hiyori actually was. If only he wouldn’t be so… so _Hiyori_. He’d admire him, if it weren’t for that.

That’s why everyone immediately noticed something was off with Hiyori. They announced a break earlier from practice, and Jun would lie if he’d say he wasn’t worried.

"Eh, why are we having a break so early? I can still go!" Hiyori said, while clutching to his water bottle.

None of them said anything, they all knew Hiyori was lying.

"Ohii-san…"

"Jun-kun, it’s you, isn’t it? You’re already tired?" Hiyori ran his fingers through his hair, pearls of sweat dripping from his forehead.

"We could call it a day," Nagisa suggested.

"Mmh, what is it with you all today? Hm, if we do, I’d be able to rest longer in the hotel room, yes, yes! That’s a fine Hiyori." He smiled and the others exchanged glances.

"I really admire those who can pretend they can still go on, when they clearly can’t!" Ibara said and Hiyori narrowed his eyes.

"What are you-"

"Hiyori," Nagisa cut him off. "Are you not… energized enough?"

Jun jerked at that mention. Of course, it couldn’t be that. Hiyori was still feeding from his regularly, like he did the past few months.

"Ahaha, of course I am! I have a slave after all!" Hiyori’s eyes darted to Jun for a short second. "We should continue!"

"Are you sure?" He didn’t want Hiyori to overwork himself. Recently, it had felt like he wasn’t how he used to be…

"Jun-kun, you’re not in the position to ask me something like that! I do what I want, right?"

Jun didn’t reply and just nodded slowly.

 

* * *

 

Their job was going to be tomorrow, from the morning until the evening. Jun wanted to head back to bed early, showered already before he went down to pick up some food.

The hotel they got was nice, the food really wasn’t so bad.

He looked around for tables to sit at, when he saw Ibara. He wanted to go somewhere else, but knowing Ibara, he wouldn’t just let Jun go like that. Just let it get over with, Jun thought before he headed to the table where Ibara was seated.

He didn’t really listen much to what Ibara was talking about, just started eating as soon as the food arrived. After a while, Jun looked up to Ibara.

"Where’s Hiyori?" the redhead asked.

"He wanted to rest," Jun said. Hiyori had told him something about wanting to put on a face mask before the live and take a long bath. He also told Jun to get him some food or call room service for him. After all, he was a princess.

Jun didn’t mind that much this time, though. Either it was because… recently, he didn’t mind Hiyori that much, or it was because he was worried over how easily exhausted Hiyori had been today already.

"Mh, really? Ah, that fits with what Nagisa said."

"How so?"

"He said he’d help Hiyori get some energy!" Ibara replied. "He really needs it. Judging from today’s practice-"

Jun let his chopstick drop. What? He… There was no way they would…

"What exactly did he say?"

"Like I said, he’ll help Hiyori out," Ibara repeated. "Not sure how. But they know each other for longer than we do, right?"

Jun didn’t notice how he was clutching onto his table napkin, until it started to tear. He threw it on his bowl. "I have to go."

"Eh?"

Jun didn’t say anything, he was already running out of the dining hall. Hiyori… that stupid ohii-san! Why would he just go to Nagisa to ask him for help? Why not him?! Nagisa used to be the one who fed him with energy back in their fine time, but that was _then._

Now, it was Jun who provided him! Why would Hiyori go to Nagisa, when he had Jun? He couldn’t understand it, was it something he did?

He was so angry, and yes, jealous. Jun was clicking like a maniac on the elevator button and hurried inside, relieved that nobody was in.

Nagisa was just stupid. He just didn’t know, he just thought it was no big deal. He just thought he could exchange Jun for Nagisa and vice versa. It didn’t matter to the princess who would give him energy, as long as he was well fed and energized, right?

Jun ran out of the elevator when the doors opened and to his room. Nobody was there, so he must’ve went to Nagisa and Ibara’s room, which was directly next to them.

Jun started to knock on the door like crazy, until it opened.

A disheveled Nagisa opened the door, hair opened, shirt half unbuttoned. Jun had to hold himself back to not hit that guy right there. It wasn’t his fault, he told himself. It was Nagisa. The princess with his stupid antics!

"Where’s Hiyori?" Jun asked.

"Jun-kun?" Hiyori’s voice came from the room. He came to the door, only wearing a bathrobe and in his incubi form. Horns, tails and wings included.

"What are you doing?" Jun asked.

"We…"

"You’re such a pain," Jun muttered, took Hiyori’s hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Wait, Jun!"

Jun opened the door to their room and pushed Hiyori inside. "Why did you go to him? Wasn’t I enough?"

"Jun-kun, you… why are you so angry?"

"Why I’m so angry?" Jun groaned. "God, why do I like this idiot…"

"You like me?" Hiyori’s eyes widened.

"That doesn’t answer the question, ohii-san."

"I was low on energy!" Hiyori shouted. "I’ve been for a while actually." He looked down, vulnerable. Not like the Hiyori Jun knew, the one he showed everyone. The flashy, confident Hiyori. "It’s true incubi don’t rely purely on sex to restock their energy, but even with the most contact, we’ll get drained once we haven’t in months…"

Jun stepped back. "Why didn’t you tell me?" he asked.

"Because Jun-kun doesn’t want to sleep with me!" Hiyori shouted. "I asked you so many times! I bought condoms! You… you told me you don’t want to! You said you’d only want to sleep with someone you have feelings for and you don’t have them for me! I didn’t want to force you."

Hiyori wasn’t bad after all. He was pushy, he wanted everything to go the way he wanted, but he knew when to back off. At least, when it came to Jun.

"I said that, because you don’t care who you sleep with," Jun said.

"Stupid Jun-kun! I’m an incubus, but I still have feelings!" Hiyori looked away, his face flushing in a beautiful red color. "Jun-kun, you should get a hint already! You should be able to read me without words!"

Now it clicked. "You like me," Jun realized. Hiyori didn’t reply and Jun gently turned the other male’s face to him. "Ohii-san."

"Stupid! Why do you think I asked you in first place? I could’ve gone to Nagisa the entire time, right?" Hiyori countered. He was right. "But I was just happy that you let me so close."

Hearing those words from Hiyori was a surprise to Jun. He never would’ve thought that Hiyori had liked him all along, that he cared for Jun that much after all.

He smiled softly and took a step forward to place his lips on Hiyori’s. He immediately got a response from Hiyori. He must’ve been really hungry, Jun noticed, when Hiyori immediately pulled him closer, until Hiyori was leaning against the wall behind him and there was no distance between their upper bodies.

"What are we doing?" Hiyori asked.

"You like me, I like you," Jun replied. "I’ll let you feed on me."

"Really?" Hiyori smiled brightly. "I knew you’d give in, Jun-kun!"

"You didn’t, stop making things up," Jun said and sighed. He ran his hand through Hiyori’s hair. "Don’t ever feed on anyone else."

"Ah, you’re possessive, I like that, Jun-kun! I can’t just belong to anyone-" Jun tugged on Hiyori’s hair. "Okay, okay! I won’t!" Then, Hiyori put his arms around Jun’s waist and put his head on the other’s shoulder. "I don’t want to feed on anyone else anyway. Just Jun-kun."

Jun’s heart was beating faster at those words and he couldn’t hide his smile. He didn’t know what to say, instead he just hugged Hiyori back. In response, Hiyori suddenly pushed him away and opened his bathrobe.

"What-"

"You said you’d let me feed, right? Plus, this is uncomfortable for my wings!"

Right. Wings. Jun almost forgot Hiyori actually had wings and a tail. Jun nodded wordlessly and Hiyori tilted his head.

"Are you nervous? Don’t worry, I’ll guide you!" Hiyori laughed and dropped the bathrobe before he took Jun’s hand and guided him to his bed. "It’s so cute! Jun-kun is so innocent!"

"Shut up," Jun muttered, but his face was bright red. He sat down on the bed before Hiyori straddled his lap and put his hands on Jun’s shoulder. It wasn’t wrong though, Jun was inexperienced. Meanwhile, Hiyori and Nagisa… Jun didn’t want to even think about it.

He was unsure what to do, so he placed his hands on Hiyori’s hips.

"You don’t need to do much! Just sit back and enjoy the show! I even prepared myself already!"

Jun blinked. "What?"

Hiyori pushed him back and tugged at his underwear. Of course he was wearing those damn lace strings again. "Before I went to Nagisa-"

"Stop. I don’t want to hear of him."

Hiyori smirked. "You’re jealous?"

"Yes." Jun didn’t deny it. "And stop this. I don’t just want to sit back. I want to… Touch you." Hiyori seemed surprised at that, but his expression quickly changed again and a smile was again on his lips.

"Very well. Let me touch you too, then, Jun-kun!" he said and leaned down to kiss Jun.

Jun was practically even inexperienced in kisses. But it didn’t really seem hard to figure out, it felt only natural when their lips parted and tongues touched. Again, Jun noticed how desperate Hiyori actually was and how much he was holding back.

While they kissed, Hiyori’s hand wandered down to open Jun’s hoodie. Once the zipper was opened, Jun broke the kiss to sit up and take it off, followed by the shirt underneath until he was just as shirtless as Hiyori.

Kisses followed again, Hiyori was desperately holding onto him, his arms curled around Jun’s neck, his fingers gripping into the dark hair. He was licking into Jun’s mouth, letting out a desperate whine, when they broke their kiss to gasp for air.

Jun traced Hiyori’s bottom lip with his thumb. Hiyori was beautiful, he thought. He was annoying most of the time, but yes, he was incredibly beautiful. Especially now, with that desperate look on his face and pink tinted lips.

Hiyori opened his mouth as Jun hooked his thumb over his lip gently, before his tongue darted out to lick over it. Jun swallowed hard, watching Hiyori suck and lick on his thumb. He bit on Jun’s tongue and stopped. "Jun-kun, not enough, I need you," he cried out.

Right, he still needed energy. "Don’t be so impatient," Jun said. Hiyori was about to say something, but Jun kissed him again.

"Get this off," Hiyori said, fumbling with the belt around Jun’s pants. Jun helped him, taking it off before taking his pants off. "Jun-kun…" Hiyori was now sitting on top of Jun, with Jun lying completely on his back.

He looked up, recalling the first time Hiyori revealed his form to him. It was basically the same as now, except that it had been dark then. Now he could see him completely, his white skin, the blush on his face, the curled horns, the spread wings and the long tail…

"Want me to ride you?"

Jun blinked and nodded wordlessly.

"Okay, give me the lube first!"

"Where?"

Hiyori rolled his eyes and pointed at the bedside table. Jun reached over, knocking over some things to get the bottle. It was the strawberry lube Hiyori had bought a while ago… He must’ve been really desperate back then.

Hiyori took the bottle from Jun’s hand and spread some of the content on his hand before crouching over on top of Jun.

"What are you doing?"

"Jun-kun, do you not know how gay sex works?"

Jun blushed. "Of course I do," he replied. "Just… let me do it for you. I want to do it."

Now Hiyori was the one blushing. "Are you sure? Didn’t you want me to ride you?"

"I changed my mind. And why are you asking?" Jun asked. "Aren’t you the princess? You usually want everything to be done for you, right?"

He pushed Hiyori down and their positions changed. Hiyori on top was nice, but Hiyori lying down on the bed with his hair messily spread on the pillow underneath him was just as good.

Jun took the bottle of lube and squeezed some on his fingers. He spread Hiyori’s legs, while not breaking eye contact. Hiyori was watching him with big eyes and Jun bit down on his lower lip. He found a way to make Hiyori shut up.

Jun leaned his cheek on one of Hiyori’s knees, turned his head slightly and kissed it. He continued to kiss him, down his thigh, until he could feel Hiyori shiver underneath him.

"Jun-kun…"

Jun looked up. Hiyori was half hard already, and he looked so good like this. His tail was curled around his leg, one arm rested on top of his forehead.

Jun bit into the flesh of Hiyori’s inner thigh, hoping it would leave a mark. He liked the idea of covering Hiyori up with marks. For everyone else it seemed like Jun was just quietly following his ohii-san while being ordered around. But underneath his clothes would be all the marks he’d leave on Hiyori. They’d be the only ones to know how it is really between them.

They were complicated, not perfect, but they were real.

Jun started teasing Hiyori by circling his fingers over his hole, touching but never entering him, while leaving more marks on him.

"Jun-kun! Stop teasing me!" Hiyori whined out.

Jun didn’t reply, but he gave in, pushing one finger easily in. "Ohii-san, relax."

"Don’t tell me what to do!"

Jun sighed before moving his finger. Hiyori’s lips parted, his mouth forming an 'O'. Jun leaned down to kiss him, the kiss sloppy and messy. Hiyori responded by hooking one leg around Jun’s waist, and pushing him down until their bodies were flushed against each other.

Being so close to Hiyori… Jun was getting excited. It didn’t help that Hiyori was practically humping against his hip.

"Stay still."

"Jun-kun, I need more," Hiyori complained.

Jun bit down on his lower lip to stop himself from smiling. He leaned his forehead against Hiyori’s, before pushing a second finger in and placing his crotch against Hiyori’s. Slow movements followed, making them both pant. Hiyori was right, it wasn’t enough, Jun wanted to feel him more, he wanted to be in him right now so badly.

But he liked this too, the desperation, the need to go further, to take more and more and to give more and more…

Hiyori moaned, of course he didn’t hold back. Jun would lie if he’d say he never thought about it.

"Jun-kun, so good," Hiyori gasped. "I want you in me so bad. You want that too, right Jun-kun? You want to fuck me so good, I’ll cry so loud the neighbors can hear us?"

Jun groaned in response. Hearing those words with Hiyori’s lips placed right above Jun’s ear, occasionally touching, made him tremble.

Hiyori smirked, licking his lips and pulled down both of their underwear. It felt so good, Jun let out a low moan when their erections touched again and Hiyori started moving them together. His hand was still slippery from the lube from before, making the movements smoother.

"Jun-kun…"

Usually, hearing Hiyori calling out his name was always so annoying. He said it in _that_ tone, the loud and overly excited one. This time, he was moaning Jun’s name, quiet and full of need. Jun wanted to hear it more, wanted Hiyori to call his name out when he came.

"Fuck me," Hiyori cried.

"No."

"You’re not in the position to decline!" Hiyori squeezed Jun’s cock even and pouted.

"God damn," Jun hissed. "Beg for it."

Hiyori’s eyes widened again. "Jun-kun… You have that kink, huh?" His lips curled upwards into a sly smile. "Who would’ve thought? You’re full of surprises!"

"Shut up." It was embarrassing kind of, but he wasn’t wrong.

"You think I’ll beg? Me? You know who I am!"

Jun raised his eyebrows and curled his fingers. He got the exact response he wanted from Hiyori. A gasp in surprise, while his head fell back.

"Ah… Right there!"

"Mh… Do you think you really won’t beg?"

"Nngh- never!"

Jun moved his fingers again and Hiyori cried out. "Fine! Please, Jun-kun! Come on, fuck me!"

"Condoms?" Jun didn’t even wait for Hiyori to answer, he looked for the bedside table again. Ah, there they were. Those stupid strawberry flavored condoms Hiyori bought.

He opened one, flustered and in a hurry. Hiyori wasn’t the only one who wanted it badly. He was just as excited and desperate to fuck him. Jun put on the condom quickly and coated himself with lube. He opened Hiyori’s legs again, settling himself between them.

"Come on, Jun-kun, hurry up!"

"Shut up!" Jun was sure Hiyori was doing this on purpose to rile him up. Nervously, Jun guided himself and entered Hiyori slowly. Hiyori was clutching onto the bedsheets, Jun noticed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes! Go on!"

Jun nodded before he took one of Hiyori’s hands and entwined their fingers together. Hiyori’s grip was strong, and when Jun was finally fully all the way to the base buried in the other male, it tightened.

Jun breathed out. God, he felt so good, he was sure he wouldn’t last long. So hot, so tight, so…

"Jun-kun, go, move!"

He really can’t shut up, can he? Jun wanted to make sure he did now, until the only sounds coming out of Hiyori’s pretty mouth were moans, cries and Jun’s name.

He started moving, picking up a faster pace with each thrust. Giving Hiyori what he wanted, but never enough, ignoring the princesses complains and whines. Jun grabbed onto Hiyori’s hips, thrusting into him hard and strong, hitting the spot that had made Hiyori cry out earlier.

"Aaah, Jun! So good-"

Jun gritted his teeth, his breath getting heavier as he continued to fuck into Hiyori hard and with forceful thrusts.

"Jun-kun!" Suddenly, Hiyori’s lilac eyes changed their color to a bright yellow. It wasn’t human at all, they were glowing and unnaturally saturated. Then again, he wasn’t human. It was scary, he looked like a demon, but it weirdly turned Jun on.

"Oh, you got bigger!"

"Shut up," Jun growled and continued. He couldn’t stop now, he’d ask Hiyori about those eyes later.

Hiyori was panting heavily, his back aching, his legs curled around Jun’s back, pushing him down. Jun kissed him, but their lips wouldn’t quite meet. His mouth hovered over Hiyori, as he came closer to his orgasm with each thrust.

They were breathing each other’s air, connected like they’ve never been.

"I’m close, Jun-kun." Hiyori’s voice was weak and when Jun reached down to stroke his cock, Hiyori let out another cry, clutching hard onto Jun’s back, scratching Jun with his nails.

"Me too-"

"Touch my wings," Hiyori said.

Right, they were a sensitive place for him. Jun did as he was told, and soon he could feel Hiyori getting tighter around him, trembling until he came in Jun’s hand, with Jun’s name on his lips.

Jun came shortly afterwards, with Hiyori tugging his hair and whispering 'Jun-kun' over and over.

He pulled out breathlessly and collapsed on top of Hiyori.

"Ew, you’re sweaty and heavy, Jun-kun!"

"Deal with it, ohii-san."

Hiyori didn’t say anything, just played with Jun’s hair.

"Is sex always this exhausting or just with an incubus?" Jun asked.

Hiyori giggled. "I think it’s because of me. I took a lot of energy! I haven’t been able to properly feed on anyone for such a long time…"

"Next time, don’t wait that long," Jun said.

Hiyori smirked. "Next time?"

Jun looked away and rolled over until he was lying on his back next to Hiyori.

"Jun-kun, is now next time?" Hiyori asked.

"I have no energy left, you took it all from me," Jun said.

Hiyori hummed. "Right, right. It felt good, though, didn’t it? That’s a fine Hiyori!"

Jun rolled his eyes and closed them. He felt soft lips on his eyelids, giving him a faint kiss.

"Jun-kun can’t rest, you need to clean me up!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, yes! You always have to! Plus, we’re dating now, so it’s a double must!"

Jun sighed, but couldn’t help but smile because of those words. _Dating._ Hopefully it won’t be more exhausting than whatever they had before. But even if, Jun was the one who chose this. He chose to stay with that ohii-san of his, and he would make the same choice every time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this before nagisa backstory came out . im so sorry baby


End file.
